Our Wait is Over
by whimonda3110
Summary: Will has been captain of the Flying Dutchman for 55 years and Elizabeth is now an old woman on her way to the land of the dead. When they meet will it be the last time ever? Willebeth. One shot.


**Our wait is over**

Will Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchmen sailed his ship through the lonely seas of Davy Jones Locker. Spirits of the dead aimlessly glided on the path he showed and that overwhelming sorrow he tried so hard to supress threatened to choke him. Five years was the hardest point, when it had been just as long since you had seen her, as how long it would be before you saw her again. Lost in thoughts he almost missed his father calling his name. "Will!" He turned sharply and his father looked sympathetic at the expression on his face. "Cap'n there is a soul demanding to see you."

"What?" said Will, surprised.

"Just come Will, you'll see." Will walked to where a spirit was standing in her little rowboat, she was an old woman. Her once golden hair was now grey and her skin wrinkled but those eyes were the same, deep brown with that flame of life. It was the woman who plagued both his dreams and his waking hours. Elizabeth.

He swung over the side of the ship and let her take shelter in his arms. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here? You're alive."

"No I'm not Will," she stated with a sad smile, "I am an old woman, and my body is tired, this boat is headed for the realms of the dead."

"No!" Will cried, "No. We haven't had enough time."

"I know, I have spent most of my life waiting for you Will Turner, we have been married for 55 years and I have only spent 5 days with you as your wife. It's not enough."

"I am so sorry Elizabeth, it was never meant to be this way."

"It doesn't have to be." She stepped away from him and in her face he saw the strength and fight that had so bewitched him as a child. "Will, we can be together, make me part of your crew."

"No. Absolutely not, I could never condemn you to that."

"Will once I leave you today we will never see each other again, I don't want to go to the land of the dead alone, we were meant to be together and this is the only way. I have fifty years' worth of waiting Will; I can't wait in the spirit realm for eternity."

"But Elizabeth your father, he waits for you."

"I love you more than anything in the world, if you make me part of your crew we will finally be together, forever and every ten years our children will see the both of us, instead of never seeing me again. I would be bound to you, so if one day someone were to stab the heart we would go to the land of the dead together. I have spent long years thinking about this Will, it is what I want."

"You will never be free Elizabeth, do you see that. We are all prisoners on our ship, you shouldn't be a prisoner, I wanted better for you."

"I would be with you, that is all I want. I lived a good long life on land; our family is large and happy. But I could not imagine an eternity spent in the spirit realm not even being able to count down ten years, waiting for the death of an immortal that might never even happen."

He studied her face, torn. Will heard everything she said and wanted them to finally be together more than he needed air. He didn't want to condemn his wife to a life on the Flying Dutchman, but yet he knew that an eternity of waiting for something maybe never to come would be far worse.

"If you are sure Elizabeth."

"I have been sure for most of my life."

"Elizabeth Turner do you pledge allegiance to me William Turner Captain of the Flying Dutchman, and swear to serve on this ship as long as I am its captain?"

"I swear."

A brilliant golden light surrounded Elizabeth and as the Will and his crew watched the years seemed to drop off her. When the light disappeared she stood there looking exactly as she had fifty five years ago on the day they were married.

She rushed forward in his arms and they shared a single kiss. It was the first time they could hold each other as husband and wife without feeling as though their time was running out. They had forever, and they would spend it together.

"I was always a pirate at heart Will, we both were. Even after raising a family and staying on land for so very long I still yearned for the adventures we had all those years ago. That was when I felt most alive."

"Well now we can be pirates again, together."

They looked at each other with such love and such happiness that all their waiting had not been for nothing. And it was together that they whispered "Always"


End file.
